Life is Strange: Their Everyday Hero
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A short oneshot based on an alternate take on Max's visit to Kate in the hospital; in this, Kate's parents come to visit a day early and meet Max, just an idea I had after reading about the game and seeing youtube videos of it. Little more detail inside; first story for this series, hope to give it a chance.
**Life is Strange: Their Everyday Hero**

A short Life is Strange oneshot, an alternate take on Max visiting Kate in the hospital after Kate's suicide attempt, in this, her family come to visit on the same day as Max. Just something I thought would be a nice alternate take, as it's slightly AUish, there are differences to dialogue of course. Also I confess, I have not played the game myself, but I am thinking of doing so; I just had this idea after reading about the game and seeing a couple of youtube videos. I hope it's still good and, if I do more fics in the future, they will hopefully be after getting the game so I can hopefully make them better.

Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or it's characters.

* * *

Max let out a soft sigh as she gazed out of the window of the car as Chloe drove her to the hospital. She could still recall the fear she felt when she first spotted Kate on the roof. While relieved that she had managed to talk Kate down, she was still plagued by the horrible feeling of 'what if'.

The thoughts raced around her mind. _'What if I was too late, what if my powers didn't work…what if I never even had them.'_

She quickly pushed the thoughts away; she had managed to save Kate; that was what mattered, Kate was safe now.

"You moping again Max?" Chloe queried with a smile.

Max jumped and bit her lip. "Sorry, I just…I was just thinking, that's all."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, you do that a lot, you should really just relax sometimes, you tend to, overthink things."

Max shook her head, laughing slightly and relieved that Chloe was there to brighten her mood. Finally they arrived at the hospital and made their way up to Kate's room. Max's thoughts were still racing as she made her way through the hospital. Finally however, her thoughts calmed down and she took a careful breath as she finally stood in front of Kate's door.

Chloe had decided to wait outside. After a moment, in which she composed herself and smiled, Max then opened the door and entered the room.

Kate was sitting in the chair by her bed, drawing on a pad of paper. She looked up as Max entered and smiled widely.

"Max." She greeted her cheerfully.

Kate got up from the chair and she and Max hugged.

Max smiled. "Kate, is it a silly question to ask if you're okay?"

Kate shook her head and returned to her chair. "I'm much better now, thank you."

Max smiled quietly to herself as she noted Kate certainly looked better too.

"You know, everybody misses you." She said at last; Kate raised an eyebrow sceptical and Max amended her statement. "Alright, almost everybody."

"Really?" Kate asked, clearly still sceptical.

Max took the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Kate. "Well, I can definitely say these people miss you."

The picture was one Max had taken of the whiteboard, upon which several students had written well wishes to Kate. Seeing it Kate smiled.

"Wow, I…Thanks." She said; clearly amazed.

Handing the picture back Max and Kate continued to talk for a while. It was then Max heard footsteps approaching the room, surprised she turned as the door opened and five people entered. She stepped back, surprised by the presence of these people, a man, two women and two younger girls. Kate's eyes lit up when she saw them and she smiled.

"Dad…Mom…" She gasped.

That was truthfully as she got out before the man approached her and pulled her into a tight embrace. It was then Max realized this was Kate's family, her parents, the other woman was likely her aunt and the two girls her sisters.

"Kate, we were so worried about you." Her father said.

Kate returned the hug. "Sorry dad, I didn't mean, to upset you guys…"

The rest of the family all greeted her in the same way. It was shortly after this that Kate's aunt turned and properly noticed Max.

The woman seemed surprised to see her, and that drew the rest of the family's attention, Kate smiled and quickly spoke.

"Everyone, this is Max, my friend." She said, making the introductions.

Max smiled politely and nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

They returned her greeting, it was then the older of Kate's two sisters seemed to realize something.

"Wait a minute; I've heard your name before." She said suddenly. "Yeah, on the media sites, the hero that saved a student…That was you, saving Kate."

That prompted a reaction in the family at once. Kate laughed softly as her family immediately began clamouring.

"Thank you Max, you saved my daughter's life." Kate's mother said at once. "We cannot thank you enough for this."

The other family members agreed, Max blushed and shifted her feet awkwardly.

"I'm not, it's nothing really; I just…" She began.

Kate's father however shook his head. "It's everything; you saved Kate; that means more to us than anything. I promise, we will find some way to thank you properly."

Max bit her lip but smiled; she was glad everything seemed okay now. So, after saying goodbye, she left Kate with her family and exited the hospital with Chloe; relieved that, after everything, Kate was okay.

* * *

End of the oneshot, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
